


No Hearts Or Roses

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hooker Jensen Ackles, Implied Bottom Jensen Ackles, Kind-hearted Jared Padalecki, M/M, Offer of Oral Sex, Police Officer Jared Padalecki, Prostitution, Younger Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Police Officer Jared Padalecki worries about hooker Jensen Ackles’ well-being and ends up being offered a Valentine’s Day discount.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	No Hearts Or Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Be Mine SPN/RPF Comment Fic Meme
> 
> Anonymous prompt: On V Day, Hooker J1 offers a special discount to his favorite police officer, J2.
> 
> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.

Thank God his shift was over, Jared thought to himself as he shoulder opened the backdoor of the precinct and made his way out to his truck. Five years in, and he had seen a lot of shit go down; pulling over drunk drivers, breaking up bar fights, responding to domestic disputes. It came with the job when he put on his badge, and he understood that. To serve and protect and all that. He was proud to be a police officer like his dad, his uncles and his granddad, but it didn’t make it any easier at times to do the job when all he saw was the worst of people. 

As the cold night air hit his skin, he thought about what day it was, Valentine’s Day. People were supposed to be full of love on this day. Yeah, not so much, and there definitely were no hearts or roses waiting for him at home. Today, he had been called out to break up a brawl in a candy store. He and his partner had to step in between two grown men throwing punches over who was going to buy the last giant heart-shaped box of chocolates. He could never understand why people lost their minds around the holidays. Just before his shift had ended Vice had paraded in three hookers and their Johns. He was relieved to see Jensen wasn’t among them, but also worried for him. That meant the kid was probably out on the streets trying to make enough money so he could pay for a place to sleep and a meal. 

Sliding behind the steering wheel, he slammed the door shut and groaned at the thought of Jensen Ackles. The kid, okay, not so much a kid, since he was twenty-one, was his worst nightmare. Jensen would be just the guy he’d go for, despite Jensen being slightly younger than him by about eight years, if he wasn’t making a living as a hooker. Jensen had these incredibly vivid green eyes framed by long dark lashes, a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose, pale skin and his lips . . . He forced himself to stop obsessing over Jensen. He was a cop and Jensen was a hooker; one he had looked the other way for a couple of times. He had cut Jensen loose a few times not wanting to jam him up after already stopping him from earning a night’s pay when he and his partner had rolled up on Jensen propositioning a few guys. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head of the image Jensen with other men. 

Starting his truck, he glanced at the clock. It was a little after eleven. He could at least drive by the area Jensen worked and check up on him and make sure he was safe. Twenty minutes later, he was pulling up to the curb where Jensen usually was. He could feel his heart racing when he didn’t see him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He hoped that maybe Jensen had called it a night already since it was pretty cold out, but he suspected that wasn’t the case. If the corner was empty, it most likely meant Jensen was with a John. He cut the engine and got out, wondering why he was so concerned over Jensen’s well-being. Stepping onto the sidewalk, he heard a familiar voice.

“Officer Padalecki,” Jensen husked out as he pushed himself off the cold brick wall and out from the shadows. He licked his lips and then offered the man a sly smile.

“Hey, Jensen, how are you doing?” Jared asked as Jensen stepped forward. His eyes traveled up and down Jensen’s body to see that his clothes were molded to him like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. It was probably what Jensen was going for in order to entice his Johns. He heard Jensen speaking to him and he forced his eyes up from Jensen’s bowed legs and noticed he wasn’t wearing a jacket.

“You know me, officer, holding my own,” Jensen drawled as he eyed the larger man. The man made his police uniform look good, but seeing him in everyday clothing had his body thrumming with want. Padalecki’s long-sleeved Henley and form-fitting jeans did nothing to hide his muscular body. He suppressed his groan as he imagined what the officer would look like naked, and what it would feel like to run his fingers through his chestnut-colored hair before Padalecki bent him over and slammed into him. He bit his bottom lip as he hoped the officer was proportional and split him open, in the best way possible.

“Are you? You look like you’re underdressed. No coat?” Jared commented.

Jensen gave a shrug and then another smile. “Can’t cover this up. Bad for business.”

“Yeah? Is it bad for business if you freeze to death?” Jared questioned. 

Jensen grabbed Padalecki by the wrist, pulling him closer to him and shivered at feeling how warm the man was. “If you’re so worried about my welfare, how about you warm me up?” he offered and then he sank to his knees.

Seeing Jensen down on his knees, looking up at him, made his heartbeat quicken. Jensen was the picture of sin like that. Damn he was so tempting. He knew he had to get it together, reminding himself that he wasn’t here for what Jensen was offering him. “Jensen, what are you doing?”

“As if you didn’t know,” Jensen purred as he placed his hands on the officer’s hips. “For my favorite police officer, I’ll offer you a discount. Think of it as my Valentine’s Day gift to you.” His fingers started petting over the smooth leather of Padalecki’s belt, only stopping when the man’s hands wrapped around his wrists. He looked up in surprise, shocked that Padalecki was stopping him. “What are you . . .” he managed to get out before he was being pulled up.

Jared shook his head. “No, you don’t have to do this.”

Getting back on his feet, Jensen gave Padalecki a pout. “Guy’s gotta eat and find a warm place to sleep. Both of which cost money.”

Hearing that had Jared shaking his head. “There are shelters that will take you in.”

“I’m no charity case,” Jensen huffed out.

“No you’re not, but you’re going to end up getting hurt, or worse, if you don’t get off the streets,” Jared responded, trying to reason with Jensen.

Jensen scoffed at Jared’s words. “I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, I’m well aware that you can take care of yourself,” Jared responded as he grabbed Jensen by the wrist and pulled him to his truck. Opening the passenger door, he nudged Jensen to get in. “Get in,” he advised when Jensen didn’t move. 

“Am I under arrest?” Jensen gave Padalecki a quizzical look, trying to understand what was happening. He hadn’t expected that when he had made his offer. 

“No, I’m off duty. Just get in.” Jared watched as Jensen started to protest before holding up his hand to cut him off. “Don’t fight me, just get in.” He stepped back as Jensen got in and closed the door without another word. He rounded the vehicle and got in. Starting the truck, he looked over at Jensen to see he was shivering. “Here, put this on,” he said as he offered Jensen his jacket.

“Where are you taking me?” Jensen questioned as he studied Jared before accepting the jacket. He wrapped it around himself and then settled against the seat, feeling warm and safe for the first time in days.

“Home.”

“You don’t even know where I live,” Jensen shot back.

“My home,” Jared said as he put the truck in gear and pulled away from the curb. 

“I don’t even know your first name,” Jensen said as he turned to regard the man.

“Jared.”

“Jared,” Jensen repeated as if he was trying out the sound of the name on his tongue. “So Jared, what are you gonna do to me when you get me home?”

“Feed you and give you a warm, safe place to sleep for the night. Then in the morning if you want, I’ll take you back to your corner.”

“And if I don’t want to go back?” Jensen questioned suspiciously.

“Then we can talk about you staying.” Jared looked over at Jensen to find him staring at him, lips slightly parted as if he was about to say something. “No strings attached. Not expecting anything in return.”

“You don’t want me?” Jensen scrunched his face up in confusion as he tried to make sense of what was going on. He had seen the looks Jared had given him in the past and thought for sure that the larger man was interested in him. He knew he was definitely interested in Jared.

“Oh trust me, I want you. But I also want you off the streets and safe.”

Safe, he hadn’t felt safe in a long time, until tonight. Jensen nodded his head, “Okay, I’ll go home with you, but I’m not making any promises.”

Jared nodded his head in response. He wasn’t going to push for anything else from Jensen, knowing if he did, the man would most likely bolt. “Good, because we’re here,” Jared explained as he pulled into the driveway of a single story home and cut the engine. “By the way, I hope you like dogs.” He got out of the truck and started walking toward the front door of his home. He heard Jensen close the passenger door and then his footsteps as he ran to catch up to him.

“Why would it matter if I liked dogs?” Jensen called out as he followed Jared.

Turning to Jensen, Jared gave him a wide grin. “I have two and they’re going to be all over you as soon as we get inside,” he explained as he unlocked the door, pushed it open and flicked on the light, before pulling Jensen inside so he could shut and lock the door behind them. 

Jensen watched as two large dogs got up from their dog beds and eagerly made their way over to them. They greeted Jared with soft woofs and yips as Jared reached out to rub their heads. 

“Hey boys, I brought a friend home. This is Jensen and he might be staying with us for a while.” Jared dropped down to his knees to rub and pet his dogs. Looking up at Jensen, he watched as Jensen gave an unguarded smile and knelt down to let the dogs sniff him before reaching out to pet them. “The brown one is Duke and the white one is Jax.” Standing up, Jared started to walk further into his open-concept home, passing through the living room to the kitchen area. “Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich.”

At the sound of the offered food, Jensen’s stomach gurgled loudly. Wide-eyed he looked down at his stomach and then up at Jared to find him laughing as he grabbed stuff from the refrigerator to make sandwiches. “Sorry,” he mumbled, embarrassed with himself.

“Don’t worry about it. Make yourself at home,” Jared commented as he grabbed plates and set them on the counter. “After we eat, I’ll give you the tour and find you something to change into so you can take a shower. I can wash your clothes, if you want. I have a guest room. The bed’s pretty comfy. If you don’t want the dogs sleeping with you, make sure you shut the door. Just know, they’re bed hogs.” 

“Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you helping me? You don’t even know me,” Jensen commented as he looked at Jared, watching him as he made sandwiches.

“No, I don’t know you, but I’d like to. The real you, not the person I see on the street, trying to survive. I can’t tell you what to do with your life, but I can offer to help you out, if you want the help.” Jared shrugged his shoulders and then finished making the sandwiches. “Just know that you have a safe place to stay, for as long as you want. And like I said before, no strings attached. But if you stay here, you can’t be out on the streets.”

“I thought you said no strings attached,” Jensen said in an accusatory tone as he pushed the dogs away from him so he could stand up.

“No strings attached between me and you. I’m a cop and I can’t get involved with you that way,” Jared stopped speaking as he tried to find the right words to explain things to Jensen without hurting his feelings. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and then dropped them down onto the counter. “If you stay, get a job that doesn’t include what you’ve been doing and you want to see if there’s really something between us, then I’m open to that. Otherwise . . .” he shrugged his shoulders and stopped speaking as he carried the plates to the kitchen table and sat down. 

Jensen eyed Jared as he considered his options. “I don’t have a lot of skills. I graduated high school and then took off.” He rubbed the back of his head, not daring to make eye contact with Jared. “Not the greatest homelife.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know much else.” Finally he raised his eyes to meet Jared’s. “I can cook a little, maybe clean . . .” he started to say and then was cut off by Jared.

“We don’t have to figure everything out tonight. We can start with you getting a decent meal and a good night’s sleep and go from there,” Jared offered with a dimpled smile.

Jensen nodded, “Yeah, okay,” he said as he pulled out the chair across from Jared and sat down. They were soon joined by Duke and Jax and he looked down at their soulful eyes and smiled. He had no idea if things would work out, or what the future had in store for him and Jared, but he was willing to try.


End file.
